Love Actually
by ChuSatsukiChan
Summary: Después de todo Amor"


Hola!

Este es mi primer fic.

Debo decirles que lo escribí y está basado totalmente en un película que vi el otro día llamada "Love actually" y respete todo el contenido de la historia adaptándola a las personalidades de los personajes tanto de la película como de Naruto.

Espero que les guste n///n

* * *

**_Love Actually_**

**_Después de todo Amor_**

* * *

La gente se reunía alegre frente a la gran entrada del palacio de Inglaterra por la llegada de alguien. Una hilera de carros apareció liderada por una motocicleta de la policía escoltando a tres grandes camionetas negras con vidrios polarizados donde al final había una ambulancia. Los móviles se detuvieron y de la segunda camioneta se bajaron dos guarda espaldas.

- Gracias – dijo una voz profunda que se dispuso a bajar del auto. Un zapato de fino cuero italiano se asomo por la puerta del auto y toco el suelo. El nuevo primer ministro hacia posesión del palacio para dar inicio a su mandato. Bajo completamente del auto. Era alto y vestía con un elegante traje formal, además poseía un par de ojos negros profundos e intrigantes.

El muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos profundos se dispuso a saludar a los ciudadanos de Inglaterra agitando sus dos manos dando una amplia sonrisa. Se abrió la puerta del que sería su nuevo hogar y se dispuso a entrar dando un gentil gracias a quien se encargo de permitirle entrar. Ya en el vestíbulo dio una gran suspiro y cerros sus ojos, llevo su mano izquierda a su cabeza y negó para sí mismo.

- Buenos días primer ministro – saludo alegre una mujer. El muchacho levanto su cabeza y la observo. Era delgada y de un muy buen vestir, en su rostro denotaba seriedad lo cual era indicio de ser muy buena trabajadora – me alegro que haya llegado sin complicación, mi nombre es Shizunen – se presento y extendió su mano para saludarlo -

- Buenos días – contesto el, y tomo su mano con gentileza – creo que en lo primero que tendremos que trabajar es en mi saludos al publico – reitero recordando y arremedándose a sí mismo de lo mal que se sentía por su primera aparición como primer ministro a lo que Shizunen solo sonrío.

- Permítame presentarle a el resto de personas que trabajaran para usted – y así se adentraron a la elegante casa – Este es Jiraya – Un hombre de cabellos plateados y amplia sonrisa lo saludo tomándole la mano

- Mucho gusto – tomo su mano de igual manera – me recuerda a un tío también se llamaba Jiraya, Lo odiaba– hizo una pausa y observo el rostro contrariado de su interlocutor – era un pervertido – concluyo el muchacho, y el hombre se sonrojo.

- Esta es Chiyo – informo Shizunen para aliviar un poco la tensión – Es la ama de llaves.

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrío con dulzura – Espero ser de su ayuda.-

- Bueno, creo que se alegrara de saber que no tendrá que lidiar con pañales, adolescentes, ni con mujeres histéricas y problemáticas – el muchacho sonrío apenas - No soy casado, y por eso creo que será más fácil para usted – la mujer se crispo en un gesto de vergüenza y solo asintió.

- Y por ultimo y no menos importante, Sakura, ella es nueva al igual que usted – sentencio Shizunen dejando ver a una muchacha con peculiares cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

Hola Sakura – saludo y extendió su mano

Hola Sasuke-Kun – saludo alegre la muchacha, tomando su mano también. Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose apenada por como lo había llamado – Quiero decir señor – se disculpo sonrojándose un poco – demonios, no puedo creer lo que lo que acabo de decir –

Sasuke sonrío. La muchacha parecía nerviosa y muy apenada.

- Y ahora acabo de decir demonios – se recrimino enfrente de el – Dos veces, lo siento señor – se disculpo haciendo una gran reverencia a lo que Sasuke soltó risa cómplice. La chica era todo un personaje.

- Esta bien, pudiste decir "Mierda" – Su voz sonaba tranquila y fresca.

- Gracias señor – su voz sonó alegre y dejo ver una grande y hermosa sonrisa- Tenía el presentimiento que echaría todo al demonio en mi primer día – volvió a caer en cuenta de lo estúpida de su frase y tapo su boca como castigándose – lo siento de nuevo señor –

Sasuke esta vez soltó una gran carcajada, esa chica había hecho que la tensión por posesionarse bajara un poco.

- Bueno… - Shizunen miro a Sakura con reprobación – sígame por aquí primer ministro, instálese y luego miraremos como arreglar el país

- De acuerdo – el muchacho miro de pies a cabeza a Sakura y noto como su pequeño sonrojo había capturado todo su rostro. Sasuke hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de despedida y siguió a Shizunen por un largo pasillo, aquella chica había capturado su atención. Volteo a verla por un segundo, vio su rostro decaído y como suspiraba de tristeza. Sintió pena por ella y se giro a continuar su camino.

- no te preocupes – Chiyo intento consolarla, colocando su mano de forma maternal en su hombro

- ¿Vio como lo arruine? – pregunto con voz chillona, como quería que se la tragara la tierra.

- Si, lo vi – Chiyo no pudo evitar soltar una risita, había sido una escena muy graciosa

- Se me escapo – saco su lengua y movió su mano izquierda hacia su boca como si estuviera escupiendo algo.

Sasuke llego a un gran salón donde había una gran cantidad de gente

- Hola – Saludo con una sonrisa. Todos o presentes devolvieron el gesto con una pequeña reverencia o una sonrisa.

- Estaré por ahí –señalo Shizunen hacia un escritorio con una montaña de papeles.

- Si, estaré bien aquí, gracias - entro a la oficina y exhalo una gran cantidad de aire por su nariz. Aclaro su garganta, cerro la puerta y se recostó contra la pared - Oh no, eso es tan inconveniente – y cerró los ojos y dio un último suspiro.

**- Faltando 4 semanas para la navidad-**

- ¿Que sigue? – pregunto Sasuke, pasando al siguiente punto de la lista.

- la visita del presidente de los Estados Unidos, señor – contesto diligente Jiraya

- Ah verdad, me temo que será difícil de manejar – Sasuke llamo a el hombre a mano izquierda – Kakashi.

Hay una opinión muy fuerte en el partido de que no debemos dejar intimidarnos por el presidente de Estados unidos como lo hizo nuestro último gobierno – recalco el de cabellos plateados con seriedad, a lo que todos dieron su señal de aprobación -Esta es nuestra primera prueba importante – todos asintieron - considero que debemos permanecer firmes.

- Correcto. Correcto – asintió el muchacho, entrecruzando sus manos y colocando sus codos sobre la mesa reflexionando. Miro con seguridad a Kakashi – Entiendo – apretó sus labios - pero he decidí no hacerlo –y al ver la expresión de disgusto de su junta hablo rápidamente - no esta vez. – Hubo expresiones de desconcierto y oposición -Tratemos de ser astutos. No voy a actuar como un niño arrogante. Recordemos que el Estados Unidos es la actual potencia mundial, y debemos actuar con cautela.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero todos aceptado sin chistar. Después de todo quien tomaba las decisiones era él.

Sasuke se acomodo en su silla, y miro su taza de té vacía - ¿Con quien tiene que acostarse uno para recibir una taza de té? – pregunto observando en toda la habitación, a lo que todos los presentes rieron. Sasuke miro la entrada del salón y Sakura aprecio sonriendo llevando un carrito con té. Sasuke la miro desconcertado. Valla que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Al finalizar la junta, Sasuke entro a su oficina a terminar de leer varios documentos respecto a la visita del presidente Gaara. Tocaron la puerta y Sasuke contesto con un audible siga y la puerta de abrió.

- Aquí esta lo de tesorería – la peli rosa le extendió una carpeta - y esto es para usted – a un lado disponible de la mesa coloco una bandeja con té y galletas, y se dirigió a la salida dejando a Sasuke un poco desconcertado con su última acción. Dudo en salir de la estancia y se dio vuelta para verle el rostro.

- Me alegro que haya ganado señor, yo voté por usted. – Confeso alegre - Si su oponente hubiese ganado no le habría traído las galletas – Sakura se retiro dejando al muchacho con una expresión aun mas desconcertada.

- Gracias Sakura – susurro para sí mismo cuando la puerta se cerró. Sasuke dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, al borde de un colapso – relájate, eres el primer ministro por dios.

- bien, bien, lleve estos papeles firmados a mi secretaria – Sasuke abrió su puerta para dejar salir al secretario, y se encontró con dos grandes ojos verdes tocando su puerta. Sakura sonrío con una sonrisa tímida y se adentro en la oficina de Sasuke dejando un sobre marrón sobre su escritorio

- Sakura – llamo con voz grácil pero segura, lo que hizo que esta se girara. Se miraron por unos segundos y Sasuke reacciono dándole una sonrisa boba – Me empiezo a sentir…- Bajo su mirada intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar – un poco incomodo con el hecho de trabajar tan cerca cada día y saber tan poco acerca tuyo me hace sentir errado y tirano.– concluyo calmado. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó.

- Bueno – Sakura miro hacia el vacío intentado recordar algo que fuese preciso decir sobre ella, para luego mirarlo a él – no hay mucho que saber.

- Bueno… - busco una pregunta que no resultara intima - ¿dónde vives, por ejemplo? – pregunto y miro sus grandes ojos verdes

En Wandsworth. En el callejón sinuoso – contesto sin preámbulos

- Ah – Sasuke recordó aquel lugar – Mi hermana vive en Wandsworth – Sakura se sorprendió - ¿Qué es exactamente el callejo sinuoso? – pregunto desconcertado, colocando una expresión de intriga

- Bueno, queda junto a la calle Harris, junto a la calle de la Cabeza de la reina – arrugo su nariz por lo torcido de colocar ambos nombres en una misma frase, haciendo evidente el nombre de la calle donde vivía.

Sasuke abrigo sus ojos, y estuvo de acuerdo con su expresión – ¡Oh, sí, si! Eso si es sinuoso – Sakura sonrío y se movió nerviosa en sí misma, abrazando unos sobres en su pecho.

- ¿Vive con tu esposo? – pregunto intrigado, mirando hacia una biblioteca - ¿o novio? – Sakura movió sus ojos y se sintió incomoda, abrió su boca para responder y fue interrumpía - ¿tres ilegítimos pero encantadores hijos? – pregunto moviendo su mano hacia delante dando una encantadora sonrisa, y Sakura soltó una discreta carcajada.

- No – contesto llanamente, e hizo una pausa – Acabo de separarme de mi novio Sai, así que estoy de vuelta en la casa de mis padres por un tiempo – su voz sonó triste y cansada. Sasuke solo asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír

- Lo siento – atino a decir, al ver su cambio de expresión.

- no, es mejor así– Sakura cambio su expresión a una con ira – estoy bien sin él. – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y seguir hablando – decía que estaba engordando…

- ¿Pensaba eso? – Pregunto confuso al mirarla. Si bien, era cierto que no tenía el cuerpo esquelético de una súper modelo, pero ella era delgada. Tenía dos largas y delgadas piernas bajo un elegante sastre con falda, sus brazos eran flacos, y no parecía que aquel traje le quedara apretado. Calculo que tal vez su talla fuera un 6. Su rostro era redondo a decir verdad, pero no, en definitiva no era gorda. –

- Dijo que a nadie le gustaría una chica con una cara tan redonda y una frente tan grande como la de un hombre calvo – Sakura se mordió los labios haciendo mucha presión por lo humillante del comentario – Al final no era un tipo agradable – bajo su mirada al suelo, y un silencio triste se interpuso entre los dos. Sasuke la miro sin entender porque su novio había sido tan estúpido como para decir eso.

- oh – por fin dijo el muchacho, guiando su mirada a la nada. Sus ojos demostraron ira, y antes de que fuera descubierto movió su cuerpo adelante y observo a la muchacha, y soltó una risita estúpida. Sakura sonrío con tristeza, y se giro a la salida.

- ¿Sabes?...- Sasuke logro que volviera a girarse – al ser primer ministro podría simplemente mandarlo a asesinar – bromeo, pero su voz sonó completamente seria, cambiando la sonrisa triste de Sakura por una muy alegre –

- Gracias señor – Le dio una amplia sonrisa – Lo considerare.

- Hazlo – sonó como una orden, acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona - Los servicios especiales ANBU son asesinos encantadores. – cruzo sus manos una sobre la otra viéndose macabro e interesante– Despiadados. Entrenados para matar – tomo la bocina del teléfono que dio tono – solo están a una llamada de distancia – invitó

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosa .Sakura se dirigió a la salida y sonrío de oreja a oreja dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa blanca. Cerró la puerta y antes hizo una pequeña reverencia expresando su gratitud.

Sasuke colgó la bocina, y miro la puerta cerrada – Oh, Dios – mordió su lengua y miro toda la habitación dirigiéndose a una foto con la imagen de la primera mujer que había sido primer ministro - ¿Tenía usted esta clase de problema? – Pregunto a Tsunade -Claro que si picara descarada – se contesto a si mismo volviendo a concentrarse en la puerta.

**- 2 semanas antes de navidad -**

A la entrada del gran palacio de Inglaterra, se arremolinaban las cámaras y lo periodista junto a los curiosos de la ciudad. Sasuke se encontraba en la entrada y recibió con un apretón de manos al presidente de los Estados Unidos

– Espero que su vuelto haya sido de su agrado – Sasuke apretó su mano en forma fraternal, y sonrió ante las cámaras

Entraron al gran palacio, donde el presidente Gaara saludo a todos con agrado.

- Adelante – invito Sasuke al presidente guiándolo hacia su despacho – Lamento que su esposa no haya podido venir.

- También ella – aseguro con pena, siguiendo a Sasuke – aunque se hubiese sentido sola.

- Si – asintió su acompañante – es patético ¿no? – Gaara volteo a verlo – Nunca he podido conquistar a una chica – metió las manos al bolsillo – No estoy seguro que la política y las citas vayan juntas – miro a Gaara quien parecía discrepar

- ¿En serio? – su rostro de extrañeza no molesto a Sasuke – Nunca pensé que fuera así

- La diferencia es que usted puede mantener un equilibrio entre el trabajo y su vida personas – explico sacando su mano del bolsillo – yo soy un adicto al trabajo – explico levantando sus hombros.

Subieron las escaleras, y hablaron un poco del viaje. Sakura bajaba las escaleras y se tropezó con ellos

- Sakura – llamo Sasuke a la peli rosa, y se coloco a su lado tomando su hombro – Hola

Sakura hizo una reverencia y sonrío para seguir con su camino

- Buenos días señorita – Saludo Gaara con tono insinuante que molesto a Sasuke – Dios mío – El rostro de Gaara parecía maleado – que pequeña maldita hija de su madre – escupió de repente, haciendo que Sasuke levantara una ceja - ¿Ha visto que piernas?

- Si, es grandiosa. – atino a decir - En su trabajo – Recalco con furia en su voz, para evitar más comentarios sobre la susodicha.

Entraron a un gran salón dispuesto a trabajar.

**- 1 hora después -**

Sasuke se paseaba alrededor de la mesa, escuchando como discutían sus consejeros con el presidente.

- No – Negaba Kakashi – definitivamente no.

Sasuke espichaba una pelota de hule, mientras divagaba.

- No podemos y no consultaremos sobre eso tampoco – Argumento Jiraya disgustado, al ver el contenido de una carpeta.

- Eso es inesperado – comento de nuevo Kakashi

- Bueno, no debía serlo – comento Gaara, mirándolos por encima de su hombro – la ultima administración lo dejo perfectamente claro – sonrió triunfante ganado – estamos respetando sus políticas

- Con todo respeto – hablo Kakashi levantando la voz – todas ellas fueron malas políticas

- Gracias Kakashi – Comento Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia su puesto junto a Gaara – no creo que estemos logrando algún progreso – se sentó y miro a su junta - Sigamos adelante

**- En la noche-**

Fue un día interesante – comento Sasuke, sentándose frente a Gaara quien lo miraba con superioridad

- Lamento si nuestras peticiones son tan demandante – sostenía en su mano un vaso con whisky y tomo un sorbo

- Bueno…- Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta – tengo una petición que tenía en mente antes de subir al poder. Quisiera que la concediera

Le concederé todo a lo cual no esté dispuesto a renunciar – sonrió arrogante, y el muchacho le devolvió una mirada helada y salió de la habitación hacia su despacho. En el camino se encontró con Sakura y sonrió. Su mirada cambio a una amable y bajo la escalera, abrió la puerta, entro y saco una carpeta azul de una gaveta. Reviso la propuesta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde había dejado al presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Abrió la puerta y encontró algo que helo su sangre.

Sakura estaba a poco centímetros del rostro de Gaara y este tomaba los cortos cabello de la muchacha entre sus dedos. Sakura volteo a ver al recién llegado, y dejo ver sus ojos vidriosos.

- yo…- susurro con voz cortada – lo siento…- salió de la habitación a toda prisa, con uan bandeja entre sus manos.

- Bueno – el presidente se sentó en su sitio – no podía perder el tiempo

Sasuke observo con algo de rabia al presidente. Pero él era el primero ministro. Debía guardar la compostura. No estaba frente a cualquiera.

**_Discuro de sasuke frente a todos_**

Las cámaras se amotinaban en un pequeño salón donde se presenciaba una rueda de prensa decisiva para las relaciones entre Estados Unidos y Londres. Ambos presidentes subieron al podio, donde había varios micrófonos provenientes de los canales de televisión.

Sasuke se acomodo junto a la bandera de su país al igual que Gaara y toco el micrófono y se dispuso a hablar.

- Si, Neji – Sasuke le dio la palabra a un reportero

- Señor presidente ¿Ha sido una buena visita? – pregunto, mientras el sonido de las cámaras tomando fotos se hacia presente.

- Muy satisfactoria –Sonreía, mostrando una actitud pedante y narcisista -Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar.. y nuestra relación especial sigue siendo muy especial

- ¿primer ministro? – pegunto Neji, dirigiéndose a Sasuke

- Me encanta esa palabra: Relación. – Sasuke hablo certero, y apoyo sus brazos en el podio. – Cubre todo tipo de pecados, ¿no? – Dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia a Gaara – Temo que esta se ha convertido en una mala relación. – Sasuke miro al publico, y como Sakura bajaba su rostro lo que hizo que su sangre ardiera con mas furia - Una relación basada en el presidente tomando lo que quiere y casualmente ignorando todas esas cosas que realmente concierne a Gran Bretaña – Miro directo a los ojos a Sakura quien lo estaba mirando fijamente con vergüenza.

La junta de Sasuke se miraba anonadada y confundida, pero les gustaba lo que el chico hacia. Kakashi sonreía. Por fin un mandatario daba orden a las cosas

- Tal vez seamos un país pequeño, pero somos grandes también. – Vio la expresión de rabia de Gaara en su rostro. Sabai que dejarse llevar por sus celos no iba a traer nada bueno, pero ya habia tomado uan decision y no iba a dar marcha a atrás – El pais de Shakespeare, Churchill, los Beatles, Sean Connery, Harry Potter – todos rieron con agrado – El pie derecho de David Beckham. – La risa se hizo mas grande, y Sakura tambien sonrio. –el pie izquierdo de David Beckham.

Todos tomaron mas fotos, y grababan la entrevista.

Y un amigo que nos amedentra ya no es un amigo - Sasuke le dio una risa de autosuficiencia. Se sentía victorioso. - Y como los babrucones solo responden a la fuerza, de aquí en adelante estare preparado para ser mas fuerte - Gaara se sentía incomodo con todo el asunto. Ese no era el arreglo al habían llegado Que demonios le pasaba a ese mocoso? - y el presidente deberia estar preparado para ello

Jiraya sonrió y aplaudió al instante

- Serños presidente - todos los periodistas se lanzaron a hacerle preguntas a lso dos mandatarios, a lo que Gaara parecia no estar muy contento.

La reunion termino con un gran alboroto, pero con exito pra Gran Breta;a. Habia sido un largo dia y merecia descansar.

**- Al día siguiente - **

Firmaba unos papeles que había terminado de leer. Se abrió la puerta y Shizunen estaba ahí con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Me llamaba primer ministro? – Pregunto, con un tono muy alegre – permítame decirle que el discurso que acaba de decir es muy inspirador. Usted se ha convertido en nuestro héroe

- eh – Sasuke la miro perturbado. No se sitia bien que lo halagaran tanto – Gracias… - Sasuke jugó con su fina pluma - ¿Recuerdas a Sakura? – pregunto incomodo

- ¿La chica frentona? - Pregunto imprudente

- wow…¿Frentona? – pregunto disgustado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par

- Bueno, debe admitir que su frente es muy amplia – recalco sin pena, reiterando su punto

Carraspeo un poco su garganta – bueno... no es que tenga nada en contra de ella. – Sentencio rápidamente, y miro por la ventana – es una excelente trabajadora en realidad pero… - se sentía incomodo, y se reacomodo en su silla - ¿Podrías redistribuirla? – pregunto inquieta, mirando a Shizunen.

- No hay problema – contesto de inmediato sin cuestionar y salió de su despacho.

Sasuke dejo su pluma en la mesa y observo su oficina vacía. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable y vacio como en ese preciso momento.

**- 1 Semanas antes de navidad –**

Un leve toque se hizo audible para un ocupado Sasuke

- Siga – contesto rápidamente sin perder de vista lo que estaba leyendo –

Una mujer de edad coloco una bandeja en la mesita y salió rápidamente.

Sasuke miro con lastima la bandeja. Había una taza y una tetera y no pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia que Sakura siempre le traía galletas.

- Idiota – dijo para sí mismo, y siguió trabajando.

**- El día de navidad-**

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros – saludo alegre el presentador de un viejo programa ingles – nuestro invitado de hoy es un famoso cantante y leyenda del rock

Sasuke dejo de lado lo que estaba viendo, y abrió un maletín de cuero vino tinto. Saco unas postales atadas con una cintilla roja. En la superficie había una nota escrita pro Shizunen

_"Son algunas muertas, échales una ojeada"._

Sasuke suspiro y dejo las tarjetas en la mesa y paso a leer una carpeta que decía "Tesorería".

- ¿Espera que su canción sea la número uno estas navidades? – pregunto el entrevistador, a lo que el hombre hizo un gesto de asco.

- por favor, usted y yo sabemos que re editar esa canción la pero decisión que pude haber tomado– su voz sonaba sínica y desganada- Si esa canción llega a ser la número uno, juro que saldré a cantarla en noche buena desnudo –

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír por el programa. Miro de nuevo las tarjetas y decidió verlas. Quito la cintilla roja, y empezó por una con un reno en la portada.

_- Feliz navidad. En esta época que la paz y la prosperidad llene sus hogares –_

Era una tarjeta de una empresa y parecía ser producida en masa. Tomo la siguiente y era de la misma especie que la anterior, paso por unas dos mas y ya cuando había decidió dejar de leer mensajes trillados tomo una carta con una imagen de un pequeño pueblo nevado. Abrió su contenido y se sorprendió al ver la delicada caligrafía.

_- Querido señor. Querido Sasuke-kun.  
Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.  
Siento mucho lo que sucedió...  
fue una situación muy incómoda y me siento como una perfecta idiota.  
Particularmente porque si no puedes decirlo en navidad ¿Entonces cuando?__  
Por siempre suya__con amor  
Su Sakura_

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse como un gusano miserable. Releyó la carta unas tres veces y no pudo evitar grabar en su mente "por siempre suya". ¿Qué significaba eso?

Se levanto como un rayo de su asiento, tomo su saco y bajo las escaleras – Jiraya, no me espere despierto.

Salió de la casa, y se dirigió a su conductor – Vamos a Wandsworth , a la calle sinuosa – Se monto en su lujoso BMW.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño. Nunca pensó estar en una situación como esa. Nunca a sus 27 años de edad creyó poder sentir algo tan intenso y puro por alguien.

- Llegamos señor – la voz profunda de su guardaespaldas lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al llegar a la fría y helada calle.

- Maldición…- mascullo entre dientes – No sabía que esta calle fuera tan larga…

Se bajo de su auto y suspiro. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Toco la primera puerta y vio a una anciana pequeña salir

- Buenas noches – Sasuke sonrió con desgano - ¿Vive aquí Sakura Haruno? –

- ¿quién? – pregunto haciendo una cara de no haber escuchado nada

- Sa-Ku-Ra – repitió silaba por silaba, subiendo el nivel de su voz

- Bueno, no tiene porque gritar – dijo ofendida- y no, ella no vive aquí… - La anciana lo vio fijamente, acercándose a él - ¿No es usted el primer ministro?

- Así es… - asintió. Coloco sus manos juntas para proporcionar calor – Feliz navidad… - La anciana sonrió dulce y cerró la puerta - Bueno, espero que no tenga nada mejor que hacer – dijo observando a su guardaespaldas

Toco en la siguiente casa, y tres pequeñas niñas abrieron la puerta – oh.. – miro sorprendió – buenas noches – estaban disfrazadas como hadas y bailarinas - ¿Vive aquí Haruno Sakura?- Las tres negaron con su cabeza y lo miraron maliciosas

- ¿Vino a cantar villancicos? – preguntaron inocentes y Sasuke negó suavemente – oh… ¿podría cantar algunos villancicos? – preguntaron suplicantes

- Bueno… Soy un terrible cantante así que no – negó rotundamente dispuesto a irse.

- por favor…- dijeron a unisonó

- Bueno…- Sasuke las miro derrotado. Que noche estaba teniendo– Cascabel…. Cascabel – su voz era tímida y poco afinada. ¡Por Dios¡ El era político no cantante – lindo cascabel… - bajo su Mirada y vio al piso con vergüenza – con sus notas de alegría va cantando el…

- Ha llegado navidad – Su guardaespaldas le ayudo. Su voz era fuerte, afinada y muy hermosa – la familia alegre esta – Sasuke lo miro sorprendido. Era muy bueno

Luego de alegrar a las pequeñas tocaron aproximadamente en unas 14 casas sin noticias de la muchacha, eran alrededor de las 8 y no la habían encontrado.

- Buenas noches…- Una mujer de alrededor 24 años abrió la puerta - ¿Vive aquí Haruno Sakura? – pregunto, y sonó monótono, como si hubiese memorizado una línea –

- No, ella vive al lado – contesto desconcertada – acaso, ¿usted no es…?

- Si, si lo soy – su voz ahora estaba animada – Feliz navidad – La había encontrado

Camino nervioso hacia la casa de al lado marcada con el numero 101. Se dirigió a tocar la puerta y esta se abrió antes de generar el contacto – Buenas noches…

20 ojos se clavaron en Sasuke y no pudo evitar revolverse nervioso – ¿Esta Sakura…?

- ¿Donde demonio esta mi maldita chaqueta? – blasfemo la chica, bajando de las escaleras. Sasuke sonrió y recordó su primer encuentro. Parecía que blasfemar era costumbre de la muchacha.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo– Sasuke-kun…- Sonrió de alegría -…. Pri-primerio ministro. ¡Esta es mi familia! - empezó a hablar rápidamente – Mi mama, mi papa, mi tíos y mis primos -Todos saludaron al unisonó con un "hola".

- ¿Llego en mal momento? – pregunto al notar que seguían mirándolo curiosos.

- Bueno, íbamos de salida al auditorio de la escuela de Konohamaru. Tiene una presentación y vamos tarde – contesto su madre

- No es necesario todo eso - Sakura contesto indignada – no es mal momento.

- ¿para que busca a nuestra manzanita?- pregunto su padre, y recibió un codazo de parte de su esposa - ¿A Sakura?

- Bueno…- Sasuke miro los 20 inquirentes ojos clavándose en el – Asuntos de estado. – Afirmo rápidamente.

Todos dijeron oh al tiempo

- Bueno, es una lástima. Sakura está ocupada – volvió a interrumpir su madre

- Mama, no es cierto – Su voz sonaba enojada y molesta.

- Bueno querida, sabes que tarde un mes en hacer el disfraz de Konohamaru y el se sentiría muy desilusionado si nos vas a verlo. - el pequeño asintió. Tenía un traje de un verde horrible, y una enorme cabeza desproporcionada con ocho brazos irregulares. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que monstruosa obra estaría por presentarse

- Bueno…podría llevarlo a todos, así podre hablar con Sakura en el camino. – Propuso, a lo que todos parecieron interesar

- Excelente - dijo la madre, y se encaminara al auto. Sakura solo sonrió para sí misma..

Sasuke, Konohamaru y Sakura se subieron al auto de Sasuke para que el traje del pequeño no se arruinara

- ¿Dónde queda el auditorio? -Pregunto el guardaespaldas.

- A tres cuadras cruzando a la izquierda -contesto Sakura, y Sasuke sintió que su esfuerzo por acercarlos al lugar era en vano.

- De acuerdo...- y así se puso en marcha

- Bueno... - Sasuke hizo una pausa y se movió incomodo. El niño ocupaba todo el espacio con su disfraz de pulpo - Solo quería decir...- Quito uno de los tentáculos de su rostro y bufo molesto por la situación incómoda- Gracias por tu tarjeta de Navidad

- De nada - su rostro parecía triste al recordar el contenido de la misma

Bien....-

Lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun…- Sakura lo interrumpió, pero no pudo evitar querer escucharla – Fue un malentendido muy estúpido. Me siento estúpida. Cuando entre, el me tomo por los hombros y no pude alejarlo es decir – Sakura hablaba muy rápido, sin tomar aire. Si seguía así se iba a ahogar - ¡Es el presidente de los Estados Unidos¡ Que podría haberle dicho, y no paso nada, lo juro - su voz sonaba suplicante - y entro usted y…- Sakura bajo su mirada – Me sentí tan idiota porque pienso en usted todo el tiempo. - Konohamaru miraba la escena sin entender nada- Y creo que es el hombre que yo realmente....

-¡¡¡¡Llegamos!!!! - Grito emocionado Konohamaru interrumpiendo a Sakura

- amo...- su voz fue silenciada por el niño, que se dispuso a salir del auto no sin pisar a Sasuke.

- Realmente quedaba a la vuelta - dijo el conductor. Sasuke ayudo a salir al niño, siendo estrujado por la gran cabeza de pulpo que tenia puesta. El niño parecía querer irritarlo de aposta, puesto que lo golpeo muchas veces.

Suspiraron al tiempo. Sasuke parecía no entender por qué estaba pasando todo eso a lo que Sakura solo sonrió apenada.

- Bueno mira... No creo que sea prudente quedarme - sentencio con decepción en su voz - no quiero quitarle el protagonismo a los niños con mi aparición en este evento

Sakura bajo la mirada con pesar.

- No es que no quiera - dijo rápidamente para evitar un malentendido - Pero no es lo correcto

Sakura se quedo en silencio unos momentos, y rápidamente levanto su cabeza - Tengo una idea - Se bajo del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta, miro a Sasuke - promete que no te irás, volveré pronto - Sasuke solo asintió y espero dentro del auto diez minutos y la muchacha abrió de nuevo la puerta del auto - Venga con migo, encontré una entrada donde nadie lo vera

Sasuke debito por unos segundos, pero se dejo llevar por sus ojos verdes - Bueno...- Se bajo del auto y la muchacha lo tomo de la mano. Era suave y cálida -

- Sígame por acá - Su voz entusiasta contagio a Sasuke quien sonrió - estudie en esta escuela, y conozco otra entrada al auditorio - Lo jalo suavemente y lo alejo de la gente. Sasuke solo la siguió en silencio. Nunca antes en su vida había hecho tal locura y menos dejándose impulsar de un sentimiento. Así era él. Frio, calculador, controlado. Así había sido él. Hasta que la conoció a ella.

- Entremos por aquí - Sakura abrió una gran puerta de Hierro, y se adentraron a un pasillo muy estrecho que tenia la tubería en el techo. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y por fin llegaron detrás de lo que parecía el escenario. Los niños ensayaban su canción, y otros se cambiaban de vestuario.

- ¿Sasuke? - La voz de una mujer de edad llamo la atención del joven - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Sasuke volteo a ver a una mujer de unos 45 años, cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color, delgada y de piel nívea.

- Bueno... - Sasuke le brindo una sonrisa fraternal - solo pasaba por aquí - La mujer se lanzo a abrazarlo de forma muy cariñosa, y Sakura se sorprendió y miro con extrañeza la escena sin decir ni una palabra

- Me alegro tanto de verte ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para estas cosas, estaba cansada de invitarte! - golpeo su hombro suavemente - me alegro que decidieras venir - no escatimo mirar a Sakura - y me alegro que lo hagas en tan buena compañía

- Sakura, ella es mi hermana Anko - La peli negra sonrió de oreja a oreja y le tomo la mano.

- Anko, ella es...- busco una palabra para describirla - mi dietista, Sakura

- Encantada de conocerte - dijo alegre, sin soltar su mano - de verdad no sabes cuanta alegría me da conocerte

- El gusto es mío - dijo atónita la muchacha

- Seguramente si lo hubiese conocido hace unos 5 años no te habría atraído nada - afirmo resignada la muchacha - era un presumido, prepotente y misógino. - Sasuke miro a su encantadora hermana con ganas de matarla - Pero bueno, es una alegría que su personalidad haya cambiado - y sonrió

- Bueno...- Sasuke carraspeo - debemos irnos Anko, me alegró verte - Anko soltó la mano de la muchacha

- A mi también - lo abrazo por última vez - No la dejes ir - grito y se desapareció rápidamente entre el escenario, para escabullirse de la mirada asesina de su adorable hermano menor.

Sakura sonrió y se sonrojo - Bueno, sígueme por aquí Sasuke-Kun, el show va a empezar

Se ocultaron en la parte izquierda del telón, por donde había una rendija que dejaba ver el escenario de espaldas. Los niños hacían una presentación muy extraña de la llegada de María y José a Belén. ¿Qué demonios hacia un pulpo, tres langostas y una ballena en la nacida de Jesús? Sasuke no encontró lógica a esto y no le prestó más importancia.

- Señor, ¿está usted bien?- se escucho decir la voz de su guardaespaldas. Sasuke no quería que nadie interrumpiera es momento, así que tomo por los hombros a Sakura y la levo hasta antes de la mitad del escenario que era un poco más estrecho. Sus manos sobre sus hombros hicieron que acercara a su delicada espalda a su cuerpo, y quedaran pegado el uno al otro y Sakura volteo a verlo tímida. Allí nadie los encontraría.

Los aplausos de la audiencia indicaban que la presentación de los niños había terminado. Salió un hombre delgado a tomar el micrófono - por último, tenemos la canción de navidad de la estudiante de intercambio quien interpretara con ayuda del coro de su madre. Algunos de nosotros decidimos colaborar - hizo una breve pausa y tomo aire – Recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso.

Las luces se apagaron, y se escucho la voz infantil de una niña.

I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is... You

El publico quedo anonadado cuando las luces se prendieron y vieron una pequeña niña de 10 años. Era dueña de una voz absolutamente hermosa

Sakura giro su rostro y se encontró con una mirada dulce. Ambos quedaron viéndose, y ella decidió pegar más su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido tanta protección y seguridad con nadie.

I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree.  I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you You baby

Sasuke escucho un ruido proveniente de su guardaespaldas, y de nuevo la tomo por lo hombros para correrse unos metros más hacia atrás. El movimiento rápido hizo que quedaran de frente, tomándose de los brazos.

El publico acompaño la canción con las palmas, en verdad disfrutaban del show. Tal era la euforia del público, que todos se colocaron de pie.

I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree.  I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you You baby

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Sakura levanto su rostro y se quedo atrapada en los ojos del chico. Negros, profundos, sus pestañas largas y sus cejas gruesas. Era tan perfecto. Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar perderse en su mirada esmeralda. Su rostro tenía facciones que parecían infantiles, y era eso lo que mas le atraía. Su hermosa inocencia.

No resistieron más la cercanía. Acercaron sus rostros y sus narices chocaron suavemente. Sasuke levanto su mano izquierda y acaricio su cabello. Era suave y olía muy bien.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is... You

Los aplausos se hicieron cada vez más y más audibles. La gente chiflaba y aplaudía sin cansancio. La pequeña que canto lanzaba besos que causaron ternura en el público.

La luz del reflector se dirigió al centro del escenario, y se abrió el telón dejando ver un mensaje de "Feliz navidad" En medio del mensaje, se encontraba el primer ministro y su dietistas dándose un dulce beso. Sasuke la tomaba por su rostro, y ella lo abrazaba dulcemente por su cintura. No se separaron hasta notar que todos los observaban sorprendidos. Sakura se escondió detrás de Sasuke, y todos allí empezaron a aplaudir y chiflar mas fuerte

- No fue tan discreto como habíamos querido- decía Sasuke, mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano. Sus labios se veían de un tono rosa fuerte por el labial rosa de la chica

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - pregunto algo asustada y avergonzada la peli rosa

- Bueno - Sasuke empezó a sonreír al ver las cámaras, y sentir los flashes sobre sus rostro - Sonríe, una pequeña reverencia y un saludos - hicieron las acciones seguidas, y todos seguían aplaudiendo con euforia. Se retiraron del escenario riéndose. Había sido la mejor navidad para Sasuke Uchica, Primer Ministro de Inglaterra y Sakura Haruno, dietista del Primer Ministro.

- 4 semanas después de navidad -

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de gente. Un vuelo de un avión privado aterrizo en la pista, y miles de cámaras y periodistas se acomodaron en la salida de inmigración. Quince minutos después del aterrizaje del avión, un hombre con traje elegante salió por la puerta, acompañado de dos guarde espaldas y su secretaria. Sasuke dio un saludo en forma de reverencia y los flashes de las cámaras cegaron sus ojos. En ese momento una chica de ojos jade, con la fuerza de mil demonios se hizo camino entre los camarógrafos y salió a primera fila

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Grito entre emoción, alegría y anhelo mientras corría a abrazarle. Sasuke escucho venir a la chica, quien corría con la velocidad del rayo a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Sasuke solo reacciono abriendo sus brazos en dé par en par para abrazarla. Sakura salto y este la recibió gustoso. Sasuke abrió sus ojos como paltos y retrocedió unos pasos para no perder el equilibrio y caerse con la chica en brazos. Valla que era fuerte

- ¡No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe! - Su voz sonó infantil y muy caprichosa, y deposito un suave beso que fue bien correspondido. Las cámaras empezaron tomar fotos como locas, y una luz de flashes cubrió la escena. Sakura se bajo inmediatamente del cuerpo de Sasuke al recordar que se encontraban en un lugar público y se sonrojo a manso no poder - Lo siento...- Susurro y solo fue audible para Sasuke

Shizune tan solo negaba y movía sus ojos en círculos. Ya tendría que acostumbrarse a la efusividad e imprudencia de la prometida del primer ministro si quería conservar su puesto.

- No te preocupes - Sasuke entrelazo sus manos, y le dio un suave beso en el dorso blanco y fino de su mano - Yo también te extrañe

Después de todo, el amor los encontró.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla!

Si tiene comentarios espero sus reviews

Por favor Reviews xD quiero escuchar opiniones

Muchas gracias por leerlo!!! n.n

Para mí es muy importante


End file.
